


Shingeki no Gurū

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, everyone from antieku is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaneki and Touka are the only survivors from Antieku.What happens when they meet Armin?





	

A young couple were walking calmly through the trees of Titan Forest. As Eren considered the stupidity of this idea, his commander stepped out from behind a tree. Correction, his Captain. 

 

“Titan Forest isn’t really the place for a romantic stroll. Just what are you two up to?” The pair spun around so fast it was impossible to tell which one of them through the knife. Yet a knife flew by Eren’s head anyway. Yelling in a different language the two fled.

 

Levi raced through the trees, chasing the young couple. They were fast damn it. But the girl couldn’t hold that same pace for very long. Then he would get them. What Levi hadn’t expected was the boy to be so protective. That’s how he wound up with a knife in his leg.

 

Eren saw the knife that was thrown, and ran to help his commander. Being closer to the strange people now, Eren could clearly see that neither of them were doing well. And he also saw something none of them had noticed before. Both the boy and the girl were wounded.. 

 

Eren bent beside Levi, gently helping his Captain pull the knife out of his leg. 

 

“Heichou, those two back there, they’re injured. Both of them.” Levi narrowed his eyes, looking until he saw what Eren was talking about. 

 

“Shit… get you ass down there and see if they’ll talk to you. I need to tell Erwin.” Eren nodded and slowly approached the couple. But neither of them seemed to understand a word he said. Armin landed beside him.    
  


“Armin?”

 

His blonde friend smiled.

 

“I understand their language. What do you want me to say?”

 

“Um… that we just want to help and we won’t hurt them?”

 

Armin gave a him a nod and hesitated before speaking.

 

“聴く。私たちはあなたを傷つけることはありません、その神に誓います。私達はちょうど手助けをしたいです。 約束します。” (Listen. I swear to Kami that we won’t hurt you. We just want to help. I promise.)

 

The boy looked at them with eyes narrowed and full of fear. 

“なぜあなたは私たちを助けたいのでしょうか？ そしてどうやって 私たちはあなたを信頼することができることを知っていますか？” (Why would you want to help us? And how do we know we can trust you?)

 

“できません。私はそれを知っていると私はあなたがしたいです何を強要して、私はこれを言うとき私を信用しません。私たちはあなたを傷つけることはありません。私は多くの神々と私は名前を付けることができますように墓のように誓います。私たちを信頼してください。” (You can't. I know that and I won't force you into anything you do want, but trust me when I say this; we WILL NOT HURT YOU. I swear by as many gods and graves as I can name. Please trust us.)

 

The boy looked at the girl. 

 

“よし。あなたが嘘をついている場合しかし、私はあなたを殺すことを躊躇しないだろう。あなたのリーダーは誰ですか？” (Alright. But if you have lied I will not hesitate to kill you. Who is your leader?)

 

“彼の名前はアーウィン・スミスです。彼はすぐにここでなければなりません。何があなたの名前です。私は道によってアーミンです。” (His name is Erwin Smith. He should be here soon. What are your names. I'm Armin by the way.) 

 

“私の名前はケンkanekiであり、これは霧島toukaです。”(My name is Kaneki Ken, and this is Touka Kirishima.)

 

Armin smiled.  

  
“Nice to meet you.” Armin said gently. 


End file.
